


Buffy S8 As It Happened

by yourlibrarian



Series: Reviews [26]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998)
Genre: Gen, Nonfiction, comics rev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: First takes on the comics at the time of their release.
Series: Reviews [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/465847
Comments: 2
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Buffy S8 As It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted starting March 14, 2007 and on various dates through February 8, 2009.

The executive summary for Issue 1 is “I liked it but there wasn’t enough.” Comics seem to be like hors d’oeuvres, tasty but brief. I’m not a regular comics reader so I’m pretty much coming at this from the POV of someone who only watched the series. But one thing struck me rather strongly, and I suspect it’s the same thing that has bothered many others.

There were two things I really liked about the first issue. The simplest one was Xander. I really enjoyed seeing him again, and I thought his humor was incredibly useful in acclimating the new reader to what is a very different scenario for BtVS. I enjoyed his exchanges not only in the control room but also with Buffy. If there’s one person that would always seem to ground Buffy I would expect it to be Xander, perhaps exactly because he’s the everyman character in the series. I look forward to seeing Giles but there was plenty to set up here and I can wait.

The second thing was the very different set-up for the series. I’ve gathered (as much as I could without being spoiled) that the very strangeness of it and its seeming discontinuity with the show is exactly what turns some people off about the issue. But it was exactly this that intrigued me.

Although the show had its faults (and being fans, no one can agree 100% on what they were, other than that they existed) I thought it was both important and a great strength of the series that it changed so much as the years went by. I came in at S4, a time which (I discovered later) a lot of people were very unhappy about the changes in the show. This was not only because Angel and others had departed, but because the whole framework of the show was shifting. In retrospect a lot of people also find S4 to be a weak season. But it was this season that sucked me in. Years later I caught up on the first 3 seasons and I can understand why people were unhappy. There were a lot of changes and even the characters felt off balance. The season followed a different sort of path.

Perhaps because people had issues with the season, it seems to me there’s more fanfic that sprang out of S4 (or things that started in S4) than any other time in the series. It was the one season that had the most regular characters making appearances -- the Scoobies, Anya, Oz, Tara, Riley, Spike, Angel, Faith, Joyce, Harmony, Jonathan (even Amy made a quick appearance). In brief, my feeling is that change is good. Change is what keeps things interesting. We have tons of good fanfic if we want to see the Scoobies back in S2 or S6 or somewhere in between. I want a feeling of discovery, the same way I got with each new season of the show. And I got that here. I got to feel as off-kilter as Buffy apparently does, when she reflects on how different things are and how she misses the way they used to be.

But she can’t go back and neither can we. I’m very curious to see more of this new world she operates in. I want her to be a bit of old Buffy but also a bit of new Buffy (ditto to the other characters). I want her to take me to new places. I don’t want her to become a static heroine that remains dated in her time.

And now for the things I was kind of undecided about. My discussion about S4 above is a bit coincidental to the fact that this military storyline introduced seems to be quite an echo of that season which no one was entirely happy with. Certainly Joss seems to feel it’s the one that most failed to meet his expectations. So I rather wonder if he isn’t trying to fix some of that here in a storyline that redoes things more in the way he wanted. I’m willing to go along with it, but the General’s character seems rather polemical and I’m hoping he doesn’t reflect a number of rather cardboard characters. My initial impression is he reminds me of Caleb, who, to my mind, was a pretty underwhelming villain.

Also while I like the fact that we get to see Amy return, I’m rather wondering what’s going to be done with her. I was unfortunately spoiled to the fact that she’d be in the comic so I wasn’t surprised to see her. Maybe it would have worked better if I had been.

Of course the new format also brings new possibilities. As good as make-up and special effects could be for the shows it often struck me how most of the monsters were, well, men in suits. And how despite the good stunt work, the range of abilities that Slayers or vamps had seemed limited. One of the things I liked a lot about Penn's episode in AtS is exactly that it was one of the only times we got to see what vamp speed meant, and better understood why someone who could match that was needed. On the show, everyone's abilities seemed to vary so much. Let's start with the fact that it would be very difficult to punch through bone with a wooden stake, particularly to hit the heart from the back. I have no problem with a Slayer being able to do that. But a regular human in a panic situation? I thought the Scoobies were remarkably superpowered themselves to be able to take on vamps even 2 on 1 that way. Not to mention that, having come into the show later, I was somewhat flabergasted to see a scene in (S1 maybe?) that had Angel AND Buffy overwhelmed enough by 3 vamps to retreat. Angel AND Buffy! In later seasons either could have taken out three vamps while hardly breaking a sweat (in Buffy's case). I could maybe fanwank it that Buffy simply got stronger and more capable each year but there was no excuse for Angel at all. So yeah, budget and storytelling in general affected what was shown in a big way.

While Buffy's lack of enthusiasm for her new situation could simply be fanwanked as being inevitable when we're starting out a new season (otherwise, where will her arc go?), considering where we saw her at the end of S7, it does make sense to me. She thought that might be the beginning of her normal life, full of possibilities. Instead she seems to be at the head of a huge organization responsible for many people. Given the fact that she's still 23 it makes me tired just to think about it. I'm guessing this "new life" is not working out like she hoped and because she's lost everything in her old one she has little choice but to go forward with it. It seems to me the whole "life" metaphor is continuing. Some people exit college and run full tilt into a demanding career and discover in short order they have no personal life. Which maybe is why so many people look back on college as a halcyon time in their lives.

I forget who it was, (Brian Vaughn maybe?) who said he'd love to write a scene with Buffy and Xander looking back on high school and thinking it wasn't nearly as bad as they'd thought at the time. Given her situation I think she'd trade her current problems for those in a heartbeat. It's certainly true that few people tend to get a break for long. Having watched Veronica Mars, I was pondering how both it and Buffy really never made much of the college setting. It was one season and then that was it (though I thought the way S4 opened was great). And I wondered what it is about it that was so difficult to write. Is it because for many writers college was a great time in their lives, and like the "happily married couple" we never get to focus on, they just don't know how to dramatize it effectively?

The lack of utilizing the "college life" period didn't bother me much in Buffy because there was the whole "life is what happens while you're making other plans" thing going on in S5. Everyone thought they were on a new track -- Buffy was college girl with her college boyfriend, Giles was becoming a shop owner, Xander got his apartment and work situation set up, and Willow was developing her magic skills along with her new girlfriend (and her new outlook there), Spike had realized he was in love with Buffy and she became his new quest. Even Joyce right before her death had been on a successful date. And then...

So I thought they did it kind of organically with Buffy. But for many people those years aren't a straight trajectory and are instead all wrapped up with "what do I really want for my life." So I’ll certainly be looking forward to issue 2. So far I’m in a bit of “wait and see” but I would love to get some more of the character moments that made me smile. 

#######

The Issue 2 cover by Jo Chen seems rather indicative of the content now. Given that I've come to really enjoy Xander post-series (I liked him fine during series but I can say that my views of him have developed much further since the show ended) it was great seeing an issue where he gets to have such a prominent role. And I found his sleepwear incredibly entertaining. In fact when he first bursts into Buffy's room I thought he was simply back in one of his hideous shirts, but no! He and Buffy would make quite a pair if she still had her sushi pajamas.

Speaking of Buffy and Xander being a pair - hmmmmmm. Methinks though that it is being pushed a little too hard to be credible, first Buffy's dream, then Amy's taunting? It seems Joss always feints left if he's going to go right so I'm not sure what to think of that. I'm guessing this opens the way for past boyfriends to make an appearance in an upcoming issue or so. It's also interesting that in Buffy's nightmare that could be Spike or Angel (or indeed neither). If I had to guess though I'd go for Angel first. I don't think Spike made her suffer nearly as much as Angel did. I did love the dialogue with the slayers out on the parapet. It seems no surprise to me in a place overrun with women that someone's going to have a thing for Xander and I'd like to see this play out.

While everyone was speculating on the boots in the last issue, the implied B/X seems to be taken much more literally. But, you know, I'd feel pretty sorry for Xander if that was the case. I mean, last issue Buffy's thinking about how much she misses "the sex" and yet she's supposedly having sex with Xander? Ouch. Also I think that the B/X thing is being put in as a misdirect for the whole true love issue. Because my guess is that that person will be Dawn. (Who, um, may have to do so very carefully)

I giggled a number of times reading this. When I saw the first page, I wondered, "So is he going to be 'almost getting shagged' on the next page?" Yay to some Giles. Yay to Buffy quippage. Hee to Andrew dressing up like Lando Calrissian. I'm also starting to see why Joss seems so enamored with Giant Dawn -- "her abandonment issues have abandonment issues." I'm looking forward to seeing what he'll be doing with her.

I think the art was better in issue 1 -- I wouldn't have any idea that was Amy when she first appears if Xander hadn't said so. In general all the characters looked more like themselves in Issue 1. Also, action scenes don't translate all that well to drawings. Individual poses yes, actual action, no. Also, great entrance by Willow (who seems to be channeling Tara in choice of outfits).

One thing being discussed is how Buffy worked best as a fantasy storyline that had to reconcile with normal life. Whereas given the setup in S8, you have a fantasy storyline in a fantasy setting and there's not as much contrast.

All in all, over too quick again but with lots of interesting bits to chew on.

#######

I like the way Joss cut to the chase in Issue 3, immediately addressing the question many were actively debating in Issue 2, who does Buffy see in her dream?

Those who suspected Ethan was involved with Amy may be right. I'm not really clear why Ethan is in Buffy's dream, but he's apparently not there to keep her there, so why is he around? Not that I wasn't delighted to see him. (Will he be turning up in Giles' dreamspace next? Wouldn't that be great.) I'm assuming that since we last saw Ethan as a prisoner of the Initiative and that the military folks seen so far are part of the Initiative then perhaps they've been trying to harness him all that time. In which case he'd be more than happy to take any opportunity to get free and helping the Slayer would probably qualify.

It was nice to see Ethan reference the collective Slayer memory, though also interesting that Ethan knows so much about slayers. Maybe Slayer lore became interesting to him when Giles became THE Watcher.

What I found so amusing about the Buffy, Spike and Angel trio is that Buffy's dressed like a nurse in her own fantasy. Aside from the potential nod to h/c, I would have to guess that Riley's reference to her nurse getup in S5 was actually her fantasy and not his. Which could be an essay in itself why Buffy likes to imagine that role for herself. Otherwise? Naked Spike and Angel are always a good thing. And is Buffy imagining a shirtless Xander in her high school dream? Hmmm...

Moving on, how much do I love that Joss is included as part of Buffy's dreamspace? Guess he figures it's only fair since she's in his. I enjoyed looking at all of those images, however I thought the little shoutouts were going a little too far when there's a slayer reading a Fray comic.

The twists and turns of Willow's fight with Amy were fun to follow. Though I guess Amy was mighty distracted not to notice Dawn lumbering up behind her.

I've no idea what the symbolism meant, though Ethan's phrase about Romans and Danes is apparently referencing committing suicide out of a sense of honour. But I like that we're getting more stuff to puzzle out. Does a triple X mean that Amy's got an extra one? What would that even mean, is she pregnant?

Heh, so it's a total cop-out on the true love kiss, but I'm guessing no way Dawn fit her head through that window so that guess was off. And Xander certainly seems like the guilty suspect given Willow's whole routine (unless, you know, it was her in which case that's a plotline I think few guessed).

Um, is Joss trying to imply Andrew's that good a poker player that he's not down to his boxers yet, or have we just seen our quota of male flesh so far in this issue?

I really liked Xander's talk with Renee (glad she's ok).

Willow's talk with Buffy? Hee to the Kennedy being dead thing (such a shout out to the fans), but was anyone else perturbed about Kennedy having a one-month mystical death that she's presumably been resurrected from? Hmmm.

Was I supposed to guess what Buffy and Willow didn't want to explain to Xander? And it looks like many were right in speculating Warren was there with Amy. Though I just don't get why, I thought the guesses of Adam made more sense. Of course, maybe it's something Amy's conjuring up just for Willow since she essentially taunted her with Warren before.

And can I just groan about the upcoming letters re: Spike? Wonder if Allie will want to shoo all those people over to IDW even if they are a competing company...

#######

So, the first Buffy arc finishes in S8 issue 4. My first two reactions are:

1\. YOU KILLED ETHAN!  
2\. Eh.

I'm not terribly impressed with this last installment, though I realize the overall story is just being set up. My main enjoyment of the comics has come largely from seeing familiar characters in action again, and in several cases, in full Whedony dialogue, which is always a treat. My interest in the larger plot had always been kind of "wait and see" since it seemed too fragmented to really get a hold of.

I stayed away from spoilers but I see now what the "retcon" references were. And I have to agree. Amy bothering to save Warren doesn't seem all that logical. What's worse is that I felt Amy's behavior in S7 wasn't terribly logical to begin with, so I'd rather have seen a better exploration of why she's doing what she's doing instead. Granted with the amount of magic Willow was flashing in her S6 tear it wouldn't surprise me that Amy kept tabs on her, I just fail to see much purpose in bringing Warren back in the comics. Why not just shed more light on Amy's issues?

Willow being like a Mom to Dawn? Again, doesn't make much sense to me. Yes, when S5 opens we know Dawn is rather hero worshippy of Willow and Tara but it seems to me it was Tara, not Willow, who made her feel that way. Willow just scared her and there was never any clear reconciliation between them in S7. Given that in this timeline it hasn't been that long since Chosen and Willow has apparently been gone for a lot of it? I'm not seeing it.

I liked the way Xander kept himself off the mission with clear reasons for what he thought he could do vs. what was needed. His portrayal is the one thing I continue liking the most about the comics.

I found reading some parts of the issue confusing. For example on page 5 when we first jump from Buffy to the Goddess spirits(?) and back to the Slayers I was trying to figure out what was going on.

I'm wondering if Satsu will be the subject of Joss's one off in issue 5? Supposedly it's going to be a slayer's story.

So Buffy and Willow have some connection -- something they set up before Willow was sucked away? I'm guessing no, that the connection was what brought Willow back to the castle in such a timely manner in the first place. Not sure what I think of that plot point. Maybe it has something to do with the way Willow channeled the essence of the scythe?

Um, if Willow can heal all these dying people is there some reason she couldn't give Xander back his eye?

For all the complaints about the artwork I thought the panel of Amy's mother was very well done. I recognized her at once. 

If Amy could take herself and Willow though a portal to Warren, why not just use a portal to take herself and Warren out of the Sunnydale crater? Not to mention where do they escape to at the end? She somehow deflects a grenade then carries off Warren and nearly Willow too. Maybe Amy only recently got powerful enough to do this? Maybe she was draining Ethan, thus his limited assistance to Buffy and her seeing Amy's dreamspace?

Ok, so the XXX was 30, and it just stood for a door. Kind of a curious throwback in a way to the fact that it was Ethan who first told Giles about a mysterious 314. But why kill Ethan? What was the purpose of wiping out such a nifty character, for what?

And finally, the fact that Buffy is seen as a demon, and a threat to humanity? Well, it could be interesting. But so far, eh. It'll certainly be a moral dilemma for her, but I'd feel better about it as a storyline if I felt that plot points in these first 4 issues had been handled better.

One other thing is that there's a potential problem with transferring the Buffy characters to print that I haven't seen mentioned yet. It's the possibility that characters are going to start sounding too much alike. In issue 3 there were already some odd things coming out of Willow's mouth. But I really noticed it when on the next to the last page the mystery guy says "Oh wait, you already know." On a show, it's easy for actors to put their own spin on similar sounding dialogue, making things coming from the same pen sound less like they're all one character. It's also easy to believe that everyone in the Scooby circle starts speaking more or less alike, because it does happen. But that seemed too Buffy-speak to me coming from a stranger, and I hope it's something that doesn't crop up over and over.

In the end this closing issue seemed rather flat to me, mostly because there were a number of niggling things, some big things that bothered me, and yet there was nothing that I really enjoyed to balance it out. I haven't read any of Joss's other comics work with the exception of Fray. And while I didn't find the "same-speak" problem there of characters sounding alike, I did notice a number of themes reused that I saw in Buffy. At the time I found them intriguing because I saw how dark he could have taken things on the series had he had complete control over the finished product the way he probably did with the comics. On the other hand, it was also a sign that he's writing certain things over and over again.

#######

So, Buffy issue #5 came out a week earlier than expected.

Wow, I am so not used to trying to piece together a non-linear narrative in a comic. The first few pages of this issue were completely confusing to me as I didn't understand who the narrator was, where we were, who all the characters were, etc. I think I was 9 pages in before I stopped flipping pages back and forth going -- ok, so this is the same person here and here, and this must have happened before this, and she's just having random things flashing through her head. On the one hand I like what Joss was trying to do with this, tell someone's story at the moment of their death and yet still provide enough about the character that we care. She's more of a mouthpiece than a character really, but I think it worked effectively enough for me. The thing is though that within the medium itself I found that storytelling device really convoluted. I think it would have worked better on film -- and also because we would have been able to better recognize the characters from one instance to the next.

And at that point, as soon as I realized she had random things flashing through her head, I knew where the story was going. And I kind of like it, for a few reasons. First, I like the fact that the multiple Buffy idea wasn't going to be just a throwaway line, that it was addressed in a larger way. Second, it's an interesting way of building on the end of Chosen, or on the Buffy series in general, in that "you too can be Buffy" way. (On the other hand, you can be Buffy and die -- anonymously or not -- which is one of the things I suspect keeps most of us from wanting to actually be Buffy. That and the fact that her life generally sucks before it even gets to the dying part). Third, the cavalry coming at the last minute made it a little less depressing, though more confusing. How, exactly did she get in touch with them, and if they had a whole cavalry at their disposal why send her in alone at all? I get though that the standalone was meant to be taken more as a point to be made than a story to be told, something that does work rather well in the brief confines of a single comic issue. This is particularly the case when you see who the comic is dedicated to and the Equality Now ad included in the issue. The whole idea that we're born alone, we live alone, and we die alone but that our life doesn't have to be meaningless and we're less alone than we think is something I think Joss circles back to time and again.

I have to say I was rather hoping the standalone was going to give us some backstory on one of the new characters we met in the first 4 issues. They have so much catch-up to do, and so that was somewhat disappointing. But I don't know that judging the issue based on what I wanted it to do is relevant.

#######

In the new Faith issue, I'm glad that Giles and Faith had that exchange in the dining room where he talks about how adolescent responsibility leads to an adulthood of having to make up for that. But I like it mostly because I think it's a good Giles moment and explains a lot about his willingness to make the tough choices. I also appreciate the fact that he'd have been willing to take on this task alone if he felt he'd be successful. But I am less thrilled by how, as Faith nicely puts it, she's "the go-to girl for dirty deeds done dirt cheap." Granted, Faith does have a lot to make up for, but she hasn't been unwilling to do so.

Really it's the unpleasant overtone of this continuing devaluation of her character that was the only negative reaction I had to the issue. There were a number of things I liked, such as the opening pages, a rather neat summing up of where she and Wood stand (though I'd rather like to know more about how much actually went on there), Giles and his yellow submarine sweatshirt, the fact that we have a Faith and Giles storyline, and the dialogue which I thought was well done. It was also good to see some continuity with the mysterious sunset gang, and the whole section with Genevieve spooled out the setup nicely.

I thought the fork stab was a bit odd. How can she still be that jumpy after all this time? If the only purpose was to reveal Giles' tattoo it seems rather heavy handed. I did like how nicely that segued into the salad fork discussion.

While on the one hand the whole undercover bit seems to add into that whole "girl from the wrong side of the tracks" that keeps getting hammered on, I do kind of get how this could work. After all in a straight combat situation we'd expect Faith to win. She's no slouch. Having to play a role to achieve her goal (especially one she's so uncomfortable with) challenges her character to a much greater degree and evens up the odds somewhat. I guess we'll see how well that plays out in the next issue.

It seems we're definitely supposed to be getting continual sexual tension with Buffy and Xander in this series. While I thought their scene was ok, and was glad to hear the storyline with Renee will continue, I'm starting to wonder if these continual teases are because there's really no romantic storyline planned for the Season and that in thinking there needs to be, Joss keeps tossing these scenes in. (I say Joss because given Allie's lengthy explanation it looks like Joss and Vaughn plotted the story together). I just don't feel it's necessary. That said I am not averse to shirtless Xander.

Also, to everyone who wondered how Warren could still be alive when he appeared as the First, well, Joss just screwed up. (Big time given Warren was in what, 3 episodes in S7?)

In the next issue, I thought the story moved along well, and as many suspected Faith was not so quick to be an assassin (and I suspect, crushed her earpiece for that very reason). The conversation between Willow and Dawn would seem to confirm Xander's hypothesis about how Dawn ended up in her present size as she doesn't seem to be in any great hurry to reverse it. I'm a bit curious as to what the point of Renee and Willow's conversation was but I guess it's exposition for the next issue.

#######

Re: S8, Issue 12: AHAHAHA! OMG, I never expected to laugh so hard over a comic.

Ok, starting at the beginning, I quite liked the cover artwork. I'm glad Jo Chen will be back but I thought it was nice, if somewhat indistinct and dreamy.

I enjoyed Xander and Renee's not-yet-date. I blinked in surprise at Buffy and Satsu and (like Xander later) wondered if we'd suddenly popped into another of Buffy's dreams. Then I had to snort at Andrew ("'Lois' is fine). It reminded me of him rewinding Xander and Anya's conversation to recite Anya's dialogue. On page 6, I liked the two frames of Xander realizing Renee wants to be asked out and doing so (not a demon, but still supernatural. He's still got it).

Back to Buffy and Satsu -- nope, not a dream. Huh. Then yes, I totally loved the farce ("I wasn't aware we had an alarm for this" -- would that be the slash bell? Hee!) Xander's dream, waiting for Willow to arrive -- HEE!

Ok, I thought that was Dracula at first, especially with the fog thing, and am not sure why Buffy seems so surprised since she's seen him do that before. Maybe she's still confused from all the night's events but she eventually gets on board.

So Xander's a pilot now? Guess he got right on that post-Sunnydale, because no way did all that soldier knowledge from S2 last this long. Got to say though, Drac looks better in comics.

I'm looking forward to seeing what else Drew Goddard has in store. This issue certainly moved at a brisk pace. I think this issue may have gotten a lot of people talking because of (1) The revelations with Buffy and progression with Xander (both plot and character oriented) and (2) the humor. I think the problem so many character-centered fans are having is that there are character things going on in the comics but they're not being well explained. I think this is where the actors add a lot on a live series -- since they know what's coming (at least within an episode, but sometimes within an arc) they can start to build that.

#######

I have to say I was just disgusted with the ending of Buffy's S8 year. I’m getting really tired of writers resorting to killing characters to create drama. And setting up the love interest only to kill her (it’s usually a her) off, yeah, I'm really really tired of it (and nothing like being reminded of that again with the reappearance of "Fred" in AtF). I did like Dawn showing up to serve as a (mighty big) distraction. But that ending, just no. It’s not like Renee’s character has even been particularly well served.

Speaking of the state of women and BtVS S8, I was rather pleased to see a story focusing on Kennedy and Satsu, as Kennedy was always underexplored, coming along late as she did, and Satsu really merits some fleshing out. And believe it or not, it wasn't until the first of several references that I remembered that they are, in fact, our two (known) lesbian slayers. Which irked me in that I felt so much of the issue was about this facet of their characters. On the one hand, sure, this would give them something in common. On the other, I just don't like the way it was handled. The whole issue just seemed insulting to women in a really stupid way (enough with the ovaries!). What really cinched it for me, was Xander's back-pedaling. Yes, women are amazing and powerful, and apparently technologically intuitive, but heaven forbid you suggest their butt is big in a totally unintentional way, because they are apparently too tetchy or insecure to handle it.

Speaking of technological intuition, the chopper-flying slayers and the sub-driving slayers made me roll my eyes. Since when does being a slayer (which had always meant one is a relatively young woman, if not a girl, thus lacking experience in many things) mean one automatically has piloting skills and all the tech skills we keep seeing? It's not like they couldn't learn these things, obviously, but who's teaching them? About the only training we've seen is some really lame stuff from Andrew.

I think I still have one more issue of S8 on order, but I don't know that I'm going to keep up on it anymore. I can't figure out if maybe the comic book medium makes the more outlandish story-telling seem all that more outlandish, or if it's just that the characters seem increasingly abandoned for the sake of a story. But in either case, it's harder to keep a grip on the characters in this format, even though so many stories have been done by people who know them well.


End file.
